


Walking Piece Of Art

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Artist/Model AU, F/F, YES BUTCH PEARL!!!!, butch pearl, finally a pearlet!!!, i wrote this instead of doing homework, it was worth it, just major fluff and lesbians, what else can you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Pearl is not sure if Violet is really a human, or that she's still alive after being asked out by a woman clearly out of her league. Not that she's complaining.





	Walking Piece Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Mor tumblr requests!!! yay! This time, I (finally) got a pearlet, well, i have other one written but i'm not sure about posting it. Anyway! This one-shot contains nothing but fluff and Pearl just being a softie about Violet and i won't apologize, hope you guys like it!!

As soon as Miss Ivy enters the room with a tall, pale and dark haired woman, Pearl knows she won’t be able to concentrate in today’s class. Miss Ivy introduces her as Violet, a volunteer to be painted, sent from Miss Raja’s modeling classes. Pearl never saw her before in the hallways of the Nocturne School of Art, she would have noticed such a beautiful woman walking among them.

“Today’s lesson is about realism,” the redhead teacher began, while Violet was sitting in a chair in the middle of the circle they made, Pearl didn’t listen a single word, she was focused on admiring the ethereal beauty from the woman, who didn’t smile since she entered the room. She didn’t need it though, “I want you to paint Miss Chachki as realistic as you can, but keeping your style.” Violet smirked, and Pearl gulped, feeling now a little bit ashamed for her outfit.

Lets make things clear; Pearl was the butchiest lesbian out there, with denim jeans two sized bigger, old ragged shirts always covered with either acrylics or oil and ketchup due to her job as a waitress, big hoodies, short short short hair and shoes she stole from her older brother, Willam. She was a walking cliche, she knew it very well, and never really cared about it. Until now. Violet was a living  _doll._ Everything about her was so perfect and ethereal; from her long hair falling in cascades, the small lunar in her left profile, her milky skin and hourglass shape, with the highlight being her (probably) cinched waist that was surely eighteen inches or so; Pearl highly doubted she was human at all.

It took her way too much effort to concentrate and sketching something decent in her sheet, Pearl swore she saw Violet winking in her direction and that was enough for the blonde to stumble while drawing and running out of air. On Violet’s side, she surely was having fun teasing everyone; she knew she was beautiful, there was nothing bad in acknowledging it. She enjoyed, particularly, to tease the blonde girl right in front of her, she found her incredibly hot and cute, despite hiding under big clothes. Violet wondered how hard would be to take her home tonight.

Violet wouldn’t usually have a hard time making people fall for her, it took a wink, giggle and a couple of flirty words and she had girls wrapped around her finger. She got some of her modeling works by following those simple steps, after all, Violet always got what she wanted. And now, she wanted the blonde beauty struggling to make a straight line, getting frustrated, ripping the sheet and starting over and over again.

“Okay, time’s up.” Miss Ivy said, smiling as she walked by the easels of her students. “Good job, Kate! Nice done, Karl, watch out the use of the watercolor for her skin, though,” the redhead stopped when she saw Pearl’s work. The blonde gulped, slightly watching over her shoulder, Miss Ivy was trying to make a coherent sentence, and Pearl thought that it was because of her horrible- “Pearl! That’s beautiful! You really captured Miss Chachki’s essence here, well done!” she patted her shoulder, moving on to the next student and Violet opened her mouth for the fist time in the entire hour.

“Can I see?” she asked, seeing Pearl right into her eyes, the blue eyed girl felt paralyzed, nodding, because the words won’t came out of her mouth. The dark haired woman smiled, and Pearl felt herself weak in the knees.

She approached her in quick, eager steps, until she was behind Pearl, watching with a smile the painting.

“This is amazing!” she greeted, squeezing her shoulder, Pearl was sure her cheeks were red. Violet leaned over, slightly pressing her breasts against Pearl’s bare neck, Pearl gulped again and Violet smirked, knowing fully well what she was doing, “Can I have it?” she asked, looking down to the blonde. She shrugged, trying to act unbothered.

“Sure.” She mumbled, and Violet smiled widely, Pearl glanced at her shortly, _God, why she has to be so beautiful?_

“How can I pay you?” she asked, biting her lip seductively, Pearl had a couple ideas floating in her mind. In the end, she shook her head.

“You don’t have to, it’s a gift.” The blue eyed woman assured, and Violet denied.

“No, I have to pay you! Nothing in free in this life.” She crossed her arms over her chest, Pearl finally turned to see her and both women were surprised by how stunning the other one was in their own way.

“You can take me to dinner after class, I’m starving.” As Pearl spoke, Miss Ivy announced this was everything for today’s class, how convenient. Violet smiled and watched patiently the blonde packing her things.

“I can do that,” she replied, starting to walk by her side, “but, if you don’t mind, we can go to my apartment, it’s one block away from here, I’m not in the mood for going to crowded places.” There was a smirk again on her face, and Pearl wasn’t sure this was real life anymore. Not even in ten lives she would have thought a girl like Violet was asking her out. She didn’t complain, though.

“Me neither.” Pearl said, hiding her sweaty hands in her pockets, as she leaved the Art School with a walking piece of art by her side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my requests are still open! :D my tumblr usser is the same as here <3


End file.
